


Gonna Give All My Secrets Away

by emospaceboi



Series: bare: A Pop Opera One-Shots [1]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Catholic School, Catholicism, Crack, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emospaceboi/pseuds/emospaceboi
Summary: Jason and Peter need each other one last time before they leave for Spring break and come back, probably never to speak again.





	Gonna Give All My Secrets Away

"So we're really going this?" Jason asked in bewilderment, staring at Peter's packed bags.

The strawberry blonde boy ignored his boyfriend– ex-boyfriend. "Go away, Jason."

"Peter, I can't leave things like this!" The sandy blonde shot up, walking up towards the other boy. "At least let me say goodbye..."

"What are you–" Peter felt himself getting backing up to the door. The moment Jason's lips met his, Peter's heart leapt. He wrapped his arms around Jason's neck as he wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. He didn't want to leave, neither of them did. They loved each other.

It was all a blur, Jason picking up Peter, Peter wrapping his legs around Jason's waist, Jason throwing them both on the bed. Shirts and ties and underwear thrown God knows where as their lips met again.

"Tell me to stop," Jason begged, kissing down Peter's chest.

The other boy simply moaned. "Don't stop. Please."

And he didn't.

* * *

 

Ivy felt so conflicted. She'd kissed Jason, she cheated on Matt. Why would she do that? Well, she must be in love with Jason! Obviously! Why else would she betray the only boy who's ever loved her?

She had to go see him, tell him that she meant what she said when she was high. Maybe he loved her back? Maybe they would have sex? Who knows! It was all very strange. Was Ivy hesitant? Of course. But it wasn't because she didn't love Jason. It wasn't because she could get the look of utter hurt on Matt's face out of her mind.

Ivy excitedly marched down the hallway to say goodbye to Jason. That was until she heard the moaning. He couldn't– did he have another girl in there?

"God, I love you Jason!" Came Peter's voice.

Ivy choked, pushing the door open. "What the damn hell?!"

"ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!!" Jason screeched.

 


End file.
